


I will keep you safe

by Elri



Series: In your darkest hour [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Taking care of Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: Even wizards need breaks
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: In your darkest hour [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111457
Kudos: 12





	I will keep you safe

Harry stood unnoticed in the entrance to Merlin’s lair (which he repeatedly “forgot” that Merlin had asked him not to call it) and watched as the tech wizard kept his eyes on the screens in front of him. Lancelot and Galahad were on separate missions that had finally started wrapping up but they weren’t in the clear yet. Lancelot’s mission had hit a snag earlier and around the time that was smoothing out was when Galahad’s started going tits up (not that anyone had used such unprofessional and ungentlemanly language) which had resulted in Merlin drinking more tea and getting less sleep than he probably should’ve. Not that Harry had been much better.

It wasn’t as if this was just because it was the two youngest agents, either. In the wake of the Valentine Incident, everyone at Kingsman had become a little more on edge when missions started to go just a little bit awry. It wasn’t unusual to find other Kingsman agents silently hovering nearby in case the call went out for back-up. Down in R&D there were constant tests going on to develop new and better equipment to provide just that little extra bit of defense. If he thought anyone would go for it, Harry might start enacting a few mandatory rest periods just to give people the chance to stop and breathe.  Hell he might just do it anyway. Merlin would be a bit tricky though...

“Wheels up and away. Get some rest, we’ll debrief when you get back. Well done, Galahad.” Merlin’s voice roused Harry from his musings. “The safehouse is secured. We’ll debrief in the morning. Get some rest, Lancelot, you’ve earned it.” He let out a sigh of relief and pushed his glasses up to pinch his nose.

“Headache?” Harry politely ignored the way Merlin started a little. He walked into the room and put a hand on Merlin’s neck, rubbing just a little at the tense muscles there. “You should rest as well,” He said quietly, watching as Merlin slowly relaxed under his touch. 

“Not done yet, I still have to-”

“Someone else can take care of it. All active missions are currently being monitored, Eggsy and Roxy are secure, and the rest of our agents are here, safe and sound under the Kingsman roof. You've done everything you needed to, and then some. You need to rest,  dearheart . You've more than earned it.” There was a moment of hesitation where Merlin’s gaze flickered back towards the screens, but they fell shut when Harry pressed against a particularly tough knot. “We’ll take a car to my place and keep our glasses active in case we’re needed. There's a computer there for immediate monitoring, and a chicken divan just waiting to be made.”

“Now  yer just playing dirty, Hart.”

“I’m most certainly not. Though,” Harry’s voice dropped low and he leaned in close to whisper in Merlin’s ear, delighting in the shiver it elicited, “I can do that as well.”

“Harry...” It would’ve sounded more like a protest if it weren’t so close to a moan.

“Hamish, please, come home with me. Let me take care of you tonight.”

“Alright love, alright.”


End file.
